kuku_and_yayafandomcom-20200215-history
Kuku and Yaya Wiki
Kuku and Yaya says: 안녕하세요~! Two cute kids from the land of Seoul. Kuku and Yaya are like a dream come true kid. My little angels does every thing that other kids would do. Kuku and Yaya was first imported from South Korea Seoul in 2008. With that being said, Kuku and Yaya were really really special to the community of Korea. And they still are today! Kuku and Yaya would be 10 years from the fact the first time i have encountered Kuku and Yaya not by YouTube but with my own eyes. It was like being in Korea in real life! I was so happy and excited because I saw them, which is quite a shock because, people across America claimed that Kuku and Yaya no longer existed. But proven to be a lie, i was really upset for the change. Kuku and Yaya does (still) exist! ''' 'Yaya and Kuku are children with minds of their own. Although they are harmless, in some cases can be quite violent. Like for instance: Kuku can be quite annoyed and defensive when it comes down to men or other boys looking at Yaya. Kuku from South Korea is really protective towards Yaya. Not only that, Yaya can cause huge problems such as 'wandering off when Kuku isn't looking' or 'running after other boys'. Kuku gets really jealous when Yaya finds someone else that is really cute. This causes Kuku to malfunction his brain and way of thinking. Normally, when Kuku finds Yaya licking or smuggling her face on another boy, Kuku rages towards Yaya and boy. Breaking Yaya's heart can cause real problems with death and even viruses in South Korean cities. But in order to avoid this, Yaya have to be with Kuku at all times. Yaya is a pretty looking Korean child, but in some cases she can be dangerous to hang out with. North Korea claims that Yaya and Kuku are "cannibalistic children" all off because they can bite one another. Yaya and Kuku are often called "YKKCK" or "Yahoo Korea Kids Cannibal Kids" when they bite one of the own race. Yaya and Kuku are children that Korea stored chips inside. Now, the chip that is stored inside Yaya is preventing her from getting pregnant. Kuku has his chip inside him that prevents him from getting dangerous diseases or viruses. ANYWAY,'' '''Yaya is a pretty looking Korean child, but in some cases she can be dangerous to hang out with. She is an really attractive girl. In that case she will follow boys wherever they go. Known as being very sneaky, Yaya is brave enough to go outside 12:00 midnight. This talented female has been outraged for the last several days. Yaya also can be classified as 'Yaya of the Night' due to the fact Yaya is an Night Owl. On the Gameplay of Rhythm Angels, Yaya's Generation features Yaya strolling out of Seoul. Dreams of Our Generation plays with a change of lyrics. Well, in this case Yaya and Kuku are great kids. And I give South Korea all the thanks. It doesn't matter what other people thinks, I still love them so.' '''My Little Angels' Category:Browse Category:Yaya Category:Kuku Category:Flabe Category:P-T Category:O-Boong Category:Aaro